


Not Again

by ReadingBennie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBennie/pseuds/ReadingBennie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't go through losing a loved one again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> oooops.
> 
> I angst'd.
> 
> I really liked the way the SP edited their trailers to make it seem like Narudad was going to die. 
> 
> But I mean, why would they axe off the character that made them famous? And besides, Kishi and co aren't GRR Martin.

The first explosion caught everyone off guard. 

The next several happened in rapid succession. The only thing she knew in those few seconds were to get her children and run. 

Hinata grabbed Himawari and sprinted away from the blasts. She cradled her baby girl to her body as they weaved through the streets of Konoha. Years of training left her with astounding agility allowing her to get ahead of the crowds to bring her family and her villagers to safety. 

“Boruto, I need you to take Hima and keep heading towards the gate. Don’t stop.” Hinata put Himawari down and reached for Boruto’s hand. “Boruto are you listening? Boruto?” 

Hinata turned around, looking for her son only to find… 

“BORUTO?” She called out. He wasn’t anywhere. She activated her Byakugan. 

He was running. Towards the blasts. 

“Hima, sweetie, listen to mama,” Hinata crouched down to look her daughter in the eye. “I need you to get to the gate. Find someone you know and stay with them. I need to go get your brother.” 

“But mama, you won’t know where I am!” Himawari began to cry. Hinata brushed her tears away and placed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Oh, my little sunflower princess, I will. You’re my baby, I’ll always know where you are.” 

Hinata hugged her daughter close. 

“Run, Hima.” 

Hinata gave her daughter a small push and watched her run away. She pushed off from the ground and scaled the buildings. Leaping from roof top to roof top, she made her way to Boruto. She jumped down from the roofs and ran to her son as she watched him stumble and fall. 

“Boruto!” She called out, tripping herself. She pushed herself up from the ground just as a large chakra blast came hurtling towards him. 

Time, it seemed, was slowing down. Hinata couldn’t to run fast enough to grab her child and move him from harm’s way. When she was just a few steps away, a bright orange blur filled her vision. 

In that instant, time stopped completely. Her entire body went numb as her heart beat in her throat. 

“No...” Her husband was standing in front of their son, shielding him from the blast. “Naruto!” 

History was repeating itself. Naruto’s form wavered and was replaced with the ghost of Neji throwing himself in front of the Ten-tails’ attack to save her; how she had wept as Naruto held her cousin’s broken body. Hinata didn’t recognize her own voice as she screamed for Naruto to stop, to just grab Boruto and run. 

She wouldn’t lose another loved one like this. She couldn’t lose another loved one. She needed Naruto; they had two, soon to be three, beautiful children. He had so many birthdays and festivals and anniversaries to live through. More than that, he was her other half… He couldn’t… NO! 

“NARUTO!” “DAD!” Hinata and Boruto called out together. Naruto turned and looked to them, giving them a sad smile. He locked eyes with Hinata. There was such agony in her beautiful lavender orbs that he had to look away immediately and the sounds being ripped from her throat stabbed at his heart. Turning back to the blast, he braced himself for impact. 

Boruto couldn’t move as he watched his father move fully in place to absorb the attack. His father spared him one last glance. “I’m proud of you. Take care of your mother and your sister for me. Thank you for letting me be your father.” 

The noise of the following explosion was deafening. In a flash, the chakra blast and Naruto vanished. 

“NARUTO! NO!” Hinata’s heart burst. Not again. She sat frozen, staring at the place where her husband had just been standing. 

He was gone.


End file.
